Diguxx
is a Tamani of incredible power and wisdom, and former Archmage of the Priests of Piruw. Infamous for his corrupt leadership over the organization, he was imprisoned in the Pit, where he devoted himself to meditating and reorganizing his beliefs. His influence was decisive in the events of the Rebellion in Xianori. History Like many Tamani, Diguxx originated from the island of Piruw. There, he entered the service of the Priests of Piruw, a religious order that was also in charge of governing his species. For years, Diguxx served as guardian in the temples of Piruw, where he experienced his first contacts with spirits. The Priests soon realized his potential and made the decision to initiate him into their organization. As part of his initiation, Diguxx spent a whole year in solitary confinement. Then he was introduced to Zask, the Archmage of the Priests, who summoned a spirit to possess Diguxx and become his lifelong companion. A spirit responded to the call and accepted Diguxx, making him an official member of the Priests. Shortly after his initiation, Diguxx received a vision of Piruw in ruins. It was then that one of the inhabitants of the island, Nocturn, went in a rampage and hit a fragile point that accidentally broke Piruw in several portions. The disaster prompted a general panic on the island and Zask was unable to handle the situation. The Priests, faced with Zask's inefficiency, declared Diguxx their new Archmage, convinced that his prediction made him special. With the control of the island in his hands, Diguxx took charge of organizing the reconstruction efforts and won the support of the inhabitants. Corruption When the League of the Six Kingdoms came to power, Barraki Carapar intended to subject Piruw to his authority, but Diguxx negotiated with him to keep the island semi-independent. He also volunteered to the Barraki as a consultant and strategist. One day Carapar asked Diguxx for advice to conquer the island of Mazra Nui, the Great Harbor. Both decided to use a poisoned food offering to weaken the inhabitants, and easily defeated them. In appreciation for his help, Carapar authorized the Priests of Piruw to levy taxes on all commercial activities of Mazra Nui, allowing them to accumulate a great fortune. While Diguxx and the Priests of Piruw gained more riches, however, the island of Piruw began to suffer from famine and poverty. Then things got out of hand; the Priests of Piruw began to demand adoration and to take sacrifices. This represented the breaking point for the Order of Mata Nui, which went into action to stop the chaos. Diguxx and the other corrupt Priests were defeated, collected by Botar, and imprisoned in the Pit. Since Diguxx had ethereal powers that the Pit's infrastructure was not prepared to contain, the Order created a special energy cell for him. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Pit collapsed and Diguxx's prison was flooded. His energy cell resisted the catastrophe, but the black waters managed to make contact with him and mutated him. Knowing that he would not be free for a long time, Diguxx dedicated himself to meditate and to mentally observe the outside world. Over time, he reorganized his beliefs and honed his spirituality, becoming incredibly powerful and wise. During this time, Diguxx made contact with an Alpha Being named Cronuk, whom he took as apprentice and agent in the outside world. Under his tutelage, Cronuk learned about magic and created a staff, Cronuk's Staff, to channel his newfound powers. One day, Cronuk suffered an accident that resulted in his permanent fusion with another Alpha Being, creating Manauhk. Diguxx contacted the fusion and continued teaching it. The Glare of Chaos Diguxx remained in his cell after Spherus Magna's reformation, always aware of the events of the world. He observed The Invasion of the Chorak and Makuta Pakark's attempt to destroy the fabric of reality. He also predicted that the Alpha Being Mersny would attack the city of Metru Magna in the future, causing incredible destruction. Diguxx came to the conclusion that time was governed by a vicious circle of conflicts and that, worse still, nobody ever learned anything from them. Determined to free everyone in Spherus Magna from this situation, he formulated a plan to change the future. Diguxx then sent Manauhk to contact a Theropx named Diugn to help him stop Mersny's attack. After stopping the threat, Manauhk handed Cronuk's Staff to Diugn. Using the staff, Diguxx made contact with Diugn, taking him as his new pupil. Thanks to his predictions, Diugn managed to escalate in the Spherus Magna Council, making deals with several Senators. However, Diugn then discovered that the Senators with whom he had allied were corrupt. Afterwards, Diguxx predicted that the Turaga Koved was destined to become the new President of the Council. He also told Diugn that he could become Governor of the kingdom of Xianori if the crimes of the corrupt Senators were revealed. Diugn followed Diguxx's suggestions, leaving clues for the truth to be discovered. Rebellion Diguxx contemplated the situation of the kingdom of Xianori from his prison, seeing that it was condemned to civil war. He summoned Diugn to discuss the next phases of his plan, but the Theropx confronted Diguxx, demanding that he be clear in his true intentions. Diguxx answered with riddles, frustrating Diugn, who resigned on being his pupil. Diguxx then stripped Diugn of Cronuk's Staff, erased his memory, and teleported him out of his prison, preparing for the arrival of a new pupil. A few days later, the Rebellion left a Toa Canister in the subaquatic area near Diguxx containing the unconscious Toa Nugru, who was investigating the group's plans to use the Kanohi Ignika. Diguxx mentally communicated with Nugru and saved him from his situation, telling him that he was interested in "meeting him". In his prison, they both discussed the role of the Spherus Magna Council (and its President, Turaga Tahu, in particular) in provoking the Rebellion. Nugru tried to defend Tahu, describing him as a leader who had good intentions, but Diguxx pointed out that the corruption on the Council and the suffering of the Bukgu were the fault of the President, since he had become too complacent and no longer knew how to recognize the evil within his own organization. Diguxx also described the Archon of Xianori, Canrum, as a tyrant who had to be silenced. Nugru said he could not allow the Rebellion to kill the Archon, to which Diguxx replied that what was right was not always the best and that Nugru would have to make a decision. Before Nugru left, Diguxx asked for an opportunity to redeem himself and help him in his mission. Nugru doubted whether to set Diguxx free, but finally fulfilled his desire and destroyed his prison. Diguxx, grateful, manifested his powers and transported them both to the Xianori Magistrate. When they arrived in Xianori, the Rebellion was already beginning to massacre the elite Bukgu in the streets. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu using the Kanohi Ignika. Diguxx used his powers to contain the mask and then Nugru defeated Isale. Later, Diguxx transported himself with Nugru, Tahu, Veuy and Canrum outside the Magistrate to stop the massacre in the kingdom. There they met Deriahk, who had just been defeated by the leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. While Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, Nugru faced Kapokhed and lost. With the Toa at his feet, Kapokhed prepared his petrification power to finish him off. However, Deriahk called his Chorak allies and they managed to quickly contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the struggle, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains. However, before being able to yield to his captors, the essence of Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the fatal blow. Finally Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Veuy wondered how the Kanohi Gebuk might have survived, if it had been destroyed a short time ago. Diguxx explained the nature of the mask, revealing that the Kanohi Gebuk was not only for fulfilling wishes but that desire was its essence and that, in principle, it could not be destroyed because it did not wish so. He also theorized that the mask had managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and then perverted his desire to help his people in all that had happened during the Rebellion. Veuy proposed attempting to destroy the mask, which Diguxx refused to allow. He then gave the Alpha Being one last opportunity to redeem Spherus Magna before his eyes: he explained that the Gebuk was not just a powerful object, but a piece of Spherus Magna's history. Diguxx insisted that destroying what could not be controlled impoverished everyone on Spherus Magna by stripping them of their own legacy, leaving only the mundane. Veuy, failing to grasp the concept and thinking that the risk was too great, was not convinced. Diguxx, resigned to continuing with his plan, did not accept Veuy's ultimatum, taking the Gebuk and the Ignika to save them from those who did not respect their power. Once the Rebellion was over, Diguxx allowed himself to be captured by agents of Turaga Koved, who, as he predicted, used the conflict to become the new President of the Spherus Magna Council. The Turaga took the masks Diguxx had with him, hoping to use them for his own plans. Diguxx was finally transported to the Red Star II. On orders from Diguxx, Manauhk contacted Nugru and handed him Cronuk's Staff, declaring him as his new pupil. He left a message on the staff, asking the Toa for help and restoring his mechanical leg to its original state. Abilities and Traits Diguxx is a Tamani of deep thoughts. His years of meditation, witnessing the cyclical nature of time, made him interpret a world in which people have clung to what little they understand and lack the will to learn from their mistakes. Diguxx has little respect for the mundane and for beings who try to control (or destroy) what they do not understand, like Veuy. Also, despite his previous position as Archmage of the Priests of Piruw, Diguxx now feels disdain towards the organization and its members; for him, the veneration of spirits should not be institutionalized, as it leads to corruption. Diguxx is a firm believer in the personal freedom of thought, which he sought to apply with Nugru; although he insisted that it was necessary for the Toa to accept that the Spherus Magna Council was also responsible for the problems in Xianori, the final decision on how to rectify it was something that Nugru himself had to discover. Diguxx appreciates intelligence and an open-minded attitude, even if it means being ruthless. Although he is incredibly powerful, Diguxx never displays arrogance or conceit. He, however, has no use for false modesty either and openly acknowledges his unparalleled power. Diguxx rejects unnecessary violence, as he personally believes that using his powers for combat is an insult to his own nature and purpose. Powers Like all Tamani, Diguxx has the power to automatically hypnotize others by staring at them. He lost the ability to use this power when he was mutated as his mask fused to his face, effectively filtering his eyes. Diguxx is one of the most powerful mages of his time, if not the most powerful of all. Before being admitted into the Priests of Piruw, he was already known to have an exceptional connection with spirits. When he was initiated into the organization, a powerful spirit chose him to be his confidant, further increasing his prodigious power and cementing his position as the most gifted Tamani the Priests of Piruw would ever see. Among the abilities (derived from his magic) that Diguxx has shown to have are the ability to launch arcane energy, create force fields, teleport himself and other beings, see visions of the past and the future, observe world events through the perceptions of other beings, use telekinesis and telepathy, and erase the minds of others. He has also demonstrated the ability to block the powers of other beings or objects, a skill that works even with artifacts of incredible power, such as the Kanohi Ignika. Diguxx's mutations, provoked by the waters surrounding the Pit, turned him into a gigantic, grotesque appearance. Mask and Tools Diguxx uses a Great Kanohi Rau, Mask of Translation, which gives him insight into the translation of both speech and written form of languages. This mask has an optic lens installed, able to detect heat and analyze the vulnerabilities of a target. After his exposure to the Pit waters, the Rau fused to his face, but retains its powers. Diguxx is also armed with a sword and two poisoned daggers. Quotes Trivia *Diebeq has stated that Diguxx is by far the most powerful being in his canon, both in knowledge and power level. He also stated that the only being that would be able to challenge him (after rigorous training) would be Veuy, as their powers share the same origin.